MARRIAGE
by intensivescreaming
Summary: my Original Character, Niamh finally gets married to my boyfriends original characters, Ciaran and Esmond Booth!


It was a cloudy day just out of Moonlit. it was kind of dreary, but the joy and excitement in an secluded part of the forest which was near the temple of Nyx, it gave off a eery vibe, being as it was in a place that barely got sun and had dark places, it made sense. There were a handful of chairs, as this wedding was just for friends and family; You had the Jones' family: little Alis, she was eight now and she was somewhat tall for her age, her mother had managed to get her in a cobalt dress just this once along with her hair in a piggy tail. Liam was five now, and he looked just like his father but had his mothers eyes, he was in a cute suit for kids and his hair was brushed neatly for the event. Killian was in a suit, similar to his sons and had neatened his beard, Naomi was in dark flowly vermilion dress, with black high heels, her hair was in a simple pigtail with a small star hairclip. . Everyone looked great, and looked like they belonged at the wedding.

However two of the three important people were out in front of them: Ciaran and Esmond: They were in suits, they looked similar but they made sure they looked as different as possible: Esmond was wearing a dark grey suit with a blue tie, his raven black hair looked as neat as it normally did, if not neater. His hands were behind his back as his sapphire blue eyes nervously looked at his older brother, Ciaran. Ciaran was wearing a black suit with a dark purple tie, his normally messy raven black hair was neatened up a little bit, however the man couldn't help but unconsciously mess his hair up a little bit, not exactly being used to his hair being as neat as his younger brothers.

They exchanged a few words to each other as they saw their twins running around: Dee Dee was in a white dress, was a small red bow around the middle of it, her shoes where as black as night, with a white flower that was underneath the black flower on the shoes. Her hair was half out, half in in a bun. Connor was in the shade, watching his older sister almost out of disappointment, as he had told her if she fell, she'd ruin that dress...Dee Dee didn't listen. Connor had on a silver suit with a poka-dot tie, his hair was like Esmonds — as neat as the hair on one of those old fasion dolls. Both men admitted their children looked cute and couldn't help but chuckle at Connor, seeing as the face he had on looked exactly like Esmond.

However, behind the scenes was a nervous redheaded woman in a beautiful white, lacy wedding dress: today hadn't done her way, she was having a bad hair day, no matter how many times she tried to straighten her hair out or brush it,it just got curlier by the minute, so she given up and put as many hair pins in her hair as much as you could. Her dress wasn't big, it fitted her body perfectly, it was a pretty white colour, and it looked really classy which was something she loved. As she turned around, she saw Killian come around, for some reason she was surprised at the look on his face. Killian couldn't help but be surprised at how she looked, even with the frizzy ass hair; For some reason he could only remember a ten year old eavan with curly ass hair and muck all over her face, but now his first little girl looked like the woman she was, and for some reason he liked the fact her hair wouldn't work...its what made Niamh, Niamh. "Dad-" She squealed as she hugged him tightly, she sounded so nervous and scared, as if this wasn't the same girl that would go head first into danger, but that was perhaps because she knew what would happen by the end of it, it seemed that even when the twins asked for her hand in marriage, she didn't know what to expect. " Dad im so nervous—" Niamh wheezed out gently as she looked up at him, her green eyes held a number of emotions, Excitement, Worry, Happiness, all of those emotions. Killian hugged her back and gently kissed her forehead, or what he thought was her forehead,there was so much hair he did known what was what. " I know,love. But its time to get out there." With that he gave her one last forehead kiss before they got ready to walk out.

As they walked out, Dee Dee had began to skip and scatter flowers, giving both her dads and mother a big smile as she skipped down the isle. Niamh could see them through her lace veil,and they looked absolutely gorgeous — as they got closer, Killian gave her one last push as she walked up to them. Micheil cleared his throat as he watched looked at his younger sister, it seemed like for a second, he was going to tear up. His baby sister was so grown up. He took a deep breath as he began to speak, " Do you , Ciaran take your lawful husband and wife, Esmond and Niamh to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" He asked before looking at Ciaran, as waiting patiently as he answered. Ciaran took a moment, having to collect himself as he nodded and quietly answered: "I do." The way he said it was like he had no breath, as if he was about to cry.

Michiel asked the question again to Esmond: "Do you, Esmond take your lawful wife, husband and husband, Niamh and Ciaran to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" He said, now looking at the younger sibling who looked like he was about to cry before he let out a croaky "I Do." Michiel finally looked at his sister and spoke again,the small smile getting bigger as he spoke again: "Do you Niamh, take Ciaran and Esmond, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" Niamh sniffled a little bit as she began shaking, trying to find her words as she looked at the twins as she finally took a deep breath. " I do." with that done, Connor came up and passed the three rings too Micky as he gave his parents a big smile. He was so happy.

Micheil smiled widely as he folded the piece of paper he was holding, looking unbelievably happy. " You may now kiss the bride!" Without hesitating,both Esmond and Ciaran took a side of her veil and through it up before they kissed her in turns before Esmond twirled her around after Niamh threw her bouquet, in which Asteria caught it, before she let out a squeal before throwing it in Deemas face, " You're getting married next, Deem. I'll make sure of that." Asteria said, laughing a bit as she looked at the newly married couple, they looked so cute.


End file.
